


Donde los malos ganen

by tsubame_17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, ligera mención al Drarry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubame_17/pseuds/tsubame_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El final de un héroe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donde los malos ganen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loredi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/gifts).



> Fue escrito para Loredi porque quería un fic "donde los malos ganen"

Nada podía decir y escasas eran las cosas que ya podía realizar. Tirado, en la cama, miraba al techo y repasaba lo poco que quedaba de su vida. 

Lo amaba. Lo había dado todo, renunció a todo sólo por él.   
Fama, dinero, ya nada de eso necesitaba –tampoco es que ya le sirviera–. 

Le quedaban solo sus fantasías, que casi siempre partían de sus recuerdos. De las pocas horas vividas juntos, de los únicos momentos en los que podía ser él mismo. 

Pensó en sus ojos plateados, sus cabellos dorados, su risa encantadora. 

La voz de la enfermera lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Le tocaba la última cura del tratamiento. 

Se dejó hacer en silencio. Quería irse. 

De nuevo estaba solo. Faltaba el último visto bueno del medimago para salir de allí. 

– _Potter_ – escuchó. 

Nuevamente su mente le jugaba una mala pasada, y parecía que cada vez iba a peor. – _Potter_. 

El susurro le resultaba cada vez más cercano. 

Quería abrir los ojos y encontrárselo, pero sabía que era no era posible. 

Suspiró profundamente cuando otra vez sintió que lo llamaban. Abrió los ojos. 

Estaba allí, frente a él. El mismo Draco Malfoy al que se había entregado. 

Esta vez no tenia dudas.   
Era su presencia, su olor, su porte. 

Intentó estirar la mano para tocarlo pero sus fuerzas lo habían abandonado. Tenía que recordarse constantemente que ya nada quedaba de él mismo.

– _Prefiero que estés despierto cuando haga esto, Harry._

Le parecía el paraíso escuchar de sus labios, nuevamente, su nombre y sonrió tontamente al recién llegado. 

El sabor único de la boca del rubio lo llenó. 

Suave, calmado. 

Un beso de despedida. 

Sus lágrimas se fundieron. Ya sabía lo que vendría. 

– _Avada Kedavra._

Sonrió tranquilamente, ya nada mas le arrebatarían.


End file.
